


A Daily Routine Gone Awry

by kisatta



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisatta/pseuds/kisatta
Summary: Heisuke needs to take his medicine, and Chizuru is usually the one tasked with delivering it to him. Tonight, though, he offers a strange request. It's probably the alcohol speaking for him, right? ...right?
Relationships: Toudou Heisuke/Yukimura Chizuru
Kudos: 7





	A Daily Routine Gone Awry

"Heisuke? I'm coming in."

After balancing the heavy tray in my left palm, I opened the sliding door and stepped inside. I blinked multiple times as my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, only made possible by the various paper lanterns scattered around—and nearly gasped when I was beheld with the sight of Heisuke sprawled out on the floor. Immediately concerned for his present safety, I hurriedly set down the tray and rushed over to his side.

"Heisuke? Heisuke!" I exclaimed, shaking him by the shoulders. "Are you all right?"

His eyelids fluttered briefly as he came to. "Huh? What the…?" He seemed to become aware of his surroundings and met my gaze, a slightly vacant look in his emerald green eyes. "Chizuru…? Why're you here?"

I cocked my head in confusion. "What do you mean? It's time for you to take your medicine." As he continued to regard me with a blank stare, I noticed the rosy hue coloring his cheeks. "But more importantly, why are you lying on the floor?"

He looked away, his lips curling into a small frown. "No reason. Just felt like it."

"Oh, come on—that makes no sense." As I spoke, another small—but pertinent—detail came to my attention: the undeniable scent of alcohol. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

His frown grew, and that's when I knew I had hit the mark. "Why would it matter, anyway?"

"You're injured! Your body needs to be in peak condition in order to heal itself quickly. Getting drunk isn't going to help."

"I'm not drunk," he mumbled.

"Heisuke… if you were sober, you wouldn't be on the floor right now."

As if to refute my comment, he scrambled into a sitting position. "See? I can handle myself fine—ow!" He flinched and brought a hand to his (bandaged) forehead. "My head… why does it feel like it's on fire?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead reminded myself that I was dealing with an intoxicated Heisuke. "You're injured, remember? Not to mention that you're probably dealing with a developing hangover." After rising to my feet once more, I walked over to the tray of food sitting in front of the entrance and picked up the small pack of medicine. "Well, drunk or not, you need to take your medicine."

He groaned, still cradling his forehead. "I'm not drunk."

A sigh left my lips as I walked back over to him and dropped down to my knees. "Here—your medicine."

He dropped his hand and averted his gaze. "I don't wanna."

Was he serious? "Heisuke… you need to take the medicine in order to heal."

His lower lip jutted out in a slight pout. In any other situation, I would've found the gesture cute. At the present moment, however, his impudence was sabotaging my original objective—to aid him along his path to recovery. I couldn't allow anything to get in the way of that.

"Heisuke," I repeated. "Please? For me?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at me before fixing his eyes back on the floor and mumbling something incomprehensible.

I blinked. "One more time?"

He cleared his throat and raised the volume of his voice. "I _said_ … only if you're the one giving it to me."

I blinked again, momentarily at a loss for words. Heisuke certainly wasn't immune to strange requests, but this was the first time he had ever requested something like this from me. Did he deem himself physically unable to administer the medicine? _That must be it_ , I thought to myself.

"Well… sure," I agreed. "Give me a moment, all right?"

He grunted in acknowledgement, his eyes still glued to the tatami.

After studying him for a short moment, I carefully tore open the medicine pack and leaned forward. "I know it's probably not what you want to eat right now, but please open your mouth."

He hesitated, but ultimately complied. As he tilted his head back and parted his lips, I fought the nagging urge to stare and instead tried to focus on the present task. Ignoring the slight shake in my fingers, I reached over and began pouring the fine, black powder into his mouth. I had half a mind to think that he would resist, but all I received was a grimace as he obediently ingested the medicine.

My gaze lingered on his throat as he swallowed what was given to him. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? The worst part has already passed." I reached over to the tray once more and picked up the water cup, distinctly aware of the fact that our knees were touching. "Here—you can wash it down with this."

As I brought the cup to his lips, I could feel his emerald eyes on me. For the briefest of moments, I also took my eyes off the cup, meeting his startlingly clear gaze—and quickly realized my mistake. While I had tilted the cup downward, I had missed his mouth by a margin, and had soaked the front of his shirt as a result. Upon realizing what I had done, I jerked my hand back, only to spill the remainder of the water on myself.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, hastily setting down the empty cup and fumbling around for a dry cloth. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, and yet I can barely handle the simplest tasks… I'm sorry."

"Stop it," Heisuke replied, his demeanor completely unconcerned. "I don't need anybody to take care of me. 'Sides, I don't mind."

"You just told me to do this for you," I objected, finally procuring a cloth and proceeding to dab at his chin. "And no one likes having soiled clothes."

"They're not _ruined_ … it's just _water._ And you were the one who spilled it on me, so I don't mind."

I emitted a nervous laugh as I wiped at the beads of water dotting his collarbone. "That makes no sense."

He suddenly caught my wrist in his fingers, halting my movements completely. I attempted to give him a questioning look and tried not to focus on the warmth and firmness of his grip. "Heisuke? What are you…?"

I recognized a fervent look in his eyes as he continued to hold my gaze. "You think I would let anyone else do this for me?"

I blinked, unsure as to what he meant. "Um… yes?"

"What? Why would you—never mind. What I'm saying is that you're special, Chizuru. You're touching me… on my face, my neck… and I wouldn't let just anyone do that, you know. I… do you even _know_ what you're doing to me?"

I could feel the blood rushing to my ears as I spoke. "Heisuke… I think that may be the alcohol speaking for you."

"No! You're wrong. It'd be the same if I were sober—I mean, I _am_ sober. You drive me nuts, Chizuru. You're driving me nuts right now. I just didn't have the guts to say it before."

My cheeks were burning, but I couldn't look away. "Uh, should we be having this conversation right now? Maybe we should wait until tomorrow mor-"

His lips were on mine before I could finish the sentence. I immediately froze up, unable to process what had just taken place—what was _currently_ taking place, a small voice reminded me. After countless nights of lying awake in my room, wondering incessantly if Heisuke regarded me with romantic interest, I finally had my answer. But did it count? He was undoubtedly intoxicated; even now, as I urgently willed my muscles to move, I could taste the alcohol on his soft, all-too-warm lips. Was he only acting on impulse? I couldn't take any chances.

I regretfully pulled away, my breath catching in my throat. "Heisuke, do you even know what you're doing?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he breezily replied, already moving closer. His fingertips lightly brushed across my chin, and I found myself tilting my head upward, bracing for another kiss. Did I even possess the willpower to resist him again? As he leaned down, closing the distance between our lips, I already knew the answer.

He suddenly stopped just inches before contact. "I mean, uh..." His voice came out as a murmur. With every word he spoke, I could feel his breath against my skin. "Do you also want me?"

"I…" I swallowed, painfully aware that the slightest tilt of my head could result in another kiss. "Of course I do, but is now really the time for this? You're drunk…"

_I just confessed to him_ , I registered, the realization heightening my heart rate. He made no move to pull away, instead cupping my cheek with his other hand. "All I know right now is that I want you, Chizuru."

Apparently finished with the conversation, he sealed his lips to mine once more. Startled by his newfound intensity, I dropped the cloth—and finally gave in to what I had been desiring for months on end. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer and sank into the kiss. I had never kissed anybody like this before; in fact, I had never kissed anybody at all, period. But somehow, kissing Heisuke felt completely natural. As his lips moved with mine, I lost nearly all sense of time and placement, to the point where I needed to eventually pull away for a breath of air. I had no idea how long I had been glued to him.

"Heisuke," I gasped out between heavy breaths. "I… Are you even going to remember this tomorrow…?"

His breathing was also labored, and it was at this point that I realized the way he was pinning me against the floor. How did we even end up in this position? "How could I ever forget?" he said, touching his forehead gently to mine. "It's kinda embarrassing, but I've been dreaming of this moment for forever, and now that it's happening, I'm never gonna forget— _ack!"_ He suddenly jerked his head upward, his expression contorting into a grimace. "Oh, man… my head, it's still on fire…"

A small voice (albeit muddled by the cloud of ecstasy blanketing my senses) in the back of my head reminded me of my original purpose: to look out for Heisuke's health. I reached up and gently brushed my fingertips across his bandaged forehead, noticing his grimace soften as I did so. "Maybe what you need is sleep," I suggested. "It'll get rid of your drunkenness, at least."

The look he gave me in return could only be likened to that of a puppy begging for treats. "I don't wanna," he replied.

Of course he didn't. _I_ didn't. Not after I had just shared an earth-shattering kiss with the person I loved. "But... I don't want you to be in pain."

"It's worth it," he quickly said, making no move to shift himself off me. "I don't care. Being with you—like this, I mean—lets me deal with it."

I didn't exactly like the sound of that, but I lacked the resolve to argue with him any further as he leaned down again and brushed his lips lightly across mine. How did he even possess the fine control to _do_ such a thing, especially while hindered by the effects of alcohol? "Just… promise me you'll sleep eventually, okay?" I implored, slowly tracing the length of his jawline.

"Eh, maybe," he replied, preventing any sort of response on my end by increasing the pressure of his lips on mine. I emitted a soft sound of pleasure from the back of my throat as my fingers migrated to the back of his head and tangled themselves in his hair. As I lost myself in the kiss, so too did the ribbon holding back his hair—and at some point, I had become thoroughly encased by his long locks. I made no effort to restrain myself from running my fingers through said locks, since I didn't encounter him with his hair down very often. Much to my surprise (and delight), they were just as soft as they appeared. He seemed to enjoy my eagerness, leaning heavily into the kiss at some points and pulling away at others—only to forge trails of smaller kisses down my face or neck. I burned with an ardent desire for him, only made more fervent by his physical demonstration of affection. With this, there was no going back. From here on out, nothing between us would ever be the same.

It was at some point that he suddenly pulled away and cupped my face with both hands, his eyes glittering with awe. "Chizuru, I… is this what love feels like? Am I in love?"

I gazed up at him fondly, my lips still warm from his many ( _many_ ) kisses. "I can't speak for you, of course… but I've loved you for a while now, Heisuke. If there is such a thing as being in love, then I'm definitely experiencing it."

His eyes widened even further as he processed what I had just said. "You're in love… with me." He held my gaze for another few seconds, the bafflement written all over his face. "I'm so happy."

I giggled despite myself. "There's nothing not to love about you… it was bound to happen at some point."

He blinked. "But… but that's what I'd say about _you!_ When I first found out you were a girl, I… well… ugh, forget it." He suddenly rolled off of me and onto his back, but just when I thought he wasn't going to do anything more, he reached out and pulled me to him. I stiffened for the briefest of moments before relaxing in his arms, resting my head comfortably in the nook of his neck. He smelled of sake, but I didn't care. When would I ever be granted this opportunity again?

"What about Hijikata and the others?" I wondered out loud. "They know I'm a girl, so it's not a problem, but the rest of the Shinsengumi…" I trailed off, the unspoken implication hanging in the air. The rest of the Shinsengumi still believed me to be a boy—and Hijikata's page, no less. If they were to see me engage in romantic activities with Heisuke, there would be many questions, and my already tentative position at the Shinsengumi compound would potentially be compromised.

"Eh, don't worry about it," he readily replied, a slight slur coloring his words. "No one really comes around here anyway. And if worst comes to worst, I'll just leave with you."

"L-Leave?" I repeated. "You shouldn't talk about these things so lightly, Heisuke! I'm not worth losing your position here."

"...Bullshit," he said, after taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "You're worth so much more than that. So much more…"

He fell silent after that, and I grew slightly anxious, wondering if I had killed the mood. "Heisuke?" I murmured, eager to change the subject to something more favorable.

He failed to respond, causing my anxiety to spike. I hastily scrambled into a sitting position as I fumbled for something, anything to say that could amend the situation. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this. Maybe we should—" I abruptly cut myself off as I caught sight of his face—particularly the fact that his eyes were closed and his expression completely lax. "Heisuke?" I echoed.

He didn't move a muscle, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

I fought back the urge to laugh, my anxiety disappearing as easily as it came. Of course he had fallen asleep. Given the amount of alcohol he had consumed, he was probably knocked out. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of my head, I opted to lie down once more and snuggle into him. The warmth of his body was like a drug, drawing me to him and enveloping me in a welcoming embrace. As I made myself comfortable, he shifted in a way that allowed me to more easily rest my head on his shoulder. Even in unconsciousness, he seemed to share my desire for physical intimacy. The thought brought a smile to my face as I closed my eyes and drank in the feeling of the moment.

In the morning, I would still be here, ready to face the coming day alongside him.


End file.
